This invention relates to a method for manufacturing an insulation displacement connector and a structure thereof, and more particular to a method for manufacturing an insulation displacement connector and a structure thereof which can accelerate the production speed thereof.
Generally, IDCs (Insulation Displacement Connectors) utilize double rows of terminals to connect to the conducting wires. The double rows of terminals are fixed in two terminal seats, wherein the terminal seats can be perpendicular or parallel to the printed circuit board for respectively applied to a relatively larger space located in one of a back end and an upper end of a pedestal of a keystone jack. Please refer to FIG. 1. It illustrates a three-dimensional assembling view of the insulation displacement connector in the prior art. The method for manufacturing the IDC 10 in FIG. 1 includes the steps described as follows: respectively injection molding a plastic case 11 and an inner scoop 12, affixing eight terminals 13 to the inner scoop 12 by an artificiality or an auto-equipment, putting the inner scoop 12 into the plastic case 11 through aiming the eight terminals 13 pf the inner scoop 12 at eight pre-kept holes 14 of the plastic case 11, and holding the inner scoop 12 in the plastic case 11 via fixing a tenon 15 of the plastic case 11 in a cavity 16 of the inner scoop 12. When the terminals 13 proceed a high-frequency signal transmission, the conductors of terminals 13 and the atmosphere therearound will form a capacitance.
Please refer to FIG. 2. It illustrates a three-dimensional assembling view of the IDC in FIG. 1 and a printed circuit board in the prior art. In this situation, the IDC 10 formed by the steps described above is perpendicularly assembled with a printed circuit board 20. Because the IDC is assembled as one unity by fixing and assembling the inner scoop 12 and the plastic case 11, the manufacturing processes are complicated as shown above. Particularly, the affixing way of the eight terminals 13 to affix to the inner scoop 12 not only is inconvenient but also causes an unstable disadvantage while the eight terminals 13 are fixed in the plastic case 11.
Because of the technical defects described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a xe2x80x9cmethod for manufacturing insulation displacement connector and structure thereofxe2x80x9d through wholehearted experience and research which.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing an insulation displacement connector and a structure thereof for accelerating the production speed of the IDC.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method which forms a first and a second terminal seats and a middle connection portion at the same time, namely, simultaneously affixes terminals to a double rows terminal seat.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fixing tenon of the first terminal seat for fixing the double-rows terminal seat in a keystone jack.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a first and a second tenons of the double-rows terminal seat for fixing a wire clip on the double-rows terminal seat.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a method for manufacturing an insulation displacement connector includes steps of providing an injection molding device, providing a first and a second terminals, putting the first and the second terminals into the injection molding device, and injecting a molding material into the injection molding device for forming a first and a second terminal seats and a middle connecting portion, so that the first and the second terminals are simultaneously encapsulated and assembled by the first and the second terminal seats for completing the insulation displacement connector.
Preferably, the first terminal seat has a fixing tenon for being fixed in a keystone jack.
Preferably, the keystone jack has a pedestal scoop for holding the fixing tenon of the first terminal seat.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for manufacturing an insulation displacement connector includes steps of providing an injection molding device, providing a first and a second terminals, injecting a molding material into the injection molding device for forming a first and a second terminal seats and a middle connecting portion, and simultaneously putting the first and the second terminals into the injection molding device, so that the first and the second terminals are encapsulated and combined by the first and the second terminal seats for completing the insulation displacement connector.
Preferably, the first terminal seat has a fixing tenon for being fixed in a keystone jack.
In accordance with further another aspect of the present invention, an insulation displacement connector structure for connecting a conducting wire and a circuit includes a first and a second terminal seats, a middle connecting portion located between and connecting the first and the second terminal seats, and a first and a second terminals disposed in the first and the second terminal seats respectively.
Preferably, the first and the second terminal seats are seamlessly assembled to the first and the second terminals.
Preferably, the first terminal seat has a fixing tenon for being fixed in a keystone jack.
Preferably, the keystone jack has a pedestal scoop for holding the fixing tenon of the first terminal seat.
Preferably, the keystone jack has a separated scoop for separating the keystone jack from a SIP (Snap In Plate).
Preferably, the first terminal seat has a first tenon for fixing a wire clip thereon and the wire clip has a plate bottom for being assembled to the keystone jack.
Preferably, the second terminal seat has a second tenon for cooperating with the first tenon to fix the wire clip on the first and the second terminal seats.
Preferably, the first and the second tenons are respectively located at a front end and a back end of the insulation displacement connector for further fixing a first and a second scoops of the wire clip.
Preferably, the middle connecting portion has plural hollow squares for saving a molding material.
Preferably, the first and the second terminal seats are made of the molding material injected from a plastic injection molding machine and the molding material is a liquid plastic.
In accordance with additional aspect of the present invention, an insulation displacement connector structure includes a first and a second terminals, and a first and a second terminal seats formed integrally and connected to the first and the second terminals seamlessly.
Preferably, the structure further includes a middle connecting portion located between and connecting the first and the second terminal seats and formed integrally with the first and the second terminal seats.
Preferably, the middle connecting portion has plural hollow squares for saving a molding material.
Preferably, the first and the second terminal seats are made of the molding material injected from a plastic injection molding machine and the molding material is a liquid plastic.
Preferably, the first terminal seat has a fixing tenon for being fixed in a keystone jack.
Preferably, the keystone jack has a pedestal scoop for holding the fixing tenon of the first terminal seat.